


Abstract

by multiplefandomfan



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Abstract, Alpha Clint Barton, Alpha Natasha Romanov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Hurt Tony, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, Miscarriage, Omega Tony, Protective Team, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:43:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4670576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multiplefandomfan/pseuds/multiplefandomfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony, Natasha and Clint have been captured...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I had and wrote in about an hour. I may well expand on this to make it into a full length story, but at the moment consider it complete.

A fist from the thickset alpha on the right impacted with the omega’s jaw forcing his whole head to move with the blow lest his jaw break. The following knee to the stomach drove an ‘oof’ of pain as all the air was swiftly expelled from his heaving stomach. 

The first sound the omega had made despite the fact that this ferocious beating had been going on for at least half an hour. His skin was covered in red marks and abrasions that were clearly going to deepen into bone-deep bruises that would need hours of icing. Clint was certain that the man’s wrist was surely badly, badly sprained if not broken. He had been heavily favouring his right ankle too, last time he’d been able to stand upright. 

Tony was not given a moment to recover before a further succession of blows assailed him, the chains encircling his wrists and ankles making it impossible for him to do little more than sway in place so as to try to absorb the impact. It worked to an extent, though the little gasps of pain he was unable to hold in clearly demonstrated how poorly.

A fourth man, still an alpha, but taller and skinnier than the others observed the beating dispassionately that the three alpha’s were gifting the omega. His hazel eyes, obscured slightly by glasses, showed the barest hint of pleasure with every sound his victim made. His thin, bloodless lips remained pressed firmly together, though the same sneer that he had born every time he even glanced at the omega will still present. 

“My friends.” He spoke after far too long a period, his hand raising almost languidly and calling the others off. Without hesitation or argument the three alphas immediately halted their actions and took two steps back before falling into an ‘at rest’ position with military-grade precision.

As they moved, two figures who were chained tightly to a nearby tree were revealed; the other human residents of the Avengers Tower. 

“My friends,” the man repeated once he was certain that the pair of assassin’s attention was on him as opposed to the battered omega trembling on the filthy ground. He compulsively wiped one hand on his fitted, pin-stripe suit, clothing that looked awkwardly out of place in the dusk-coated forest they were currently occupying. 

“You have seen what I can order at no cost to myself, and you have seen that the price paid will not be …borne by you.” His words, Natasha noted with displeasure, bore no trace of an accent that offered any indicator as to where these four came from. Indeed, none of the voices she had overheard while they were in the darkened van had shed any insight. She didn’t even know why they had been picked up and brought to this forest.

It was becoming swiftly obvious that they hadn’t been invited to a tea party, or for a gentle stroll through the admittedly beautiful environment surrounding them. 

It was best to play along for now then. 

The female alpha, carefully ignoring her instincts that were raging at her to check on her beaten team-mate, fixed a steady gaze on the man who seemed to be in charge and spoke, careful to coat each word in adequate levels of disgust. 

“So what do you want then?” 

“It is simple. You both are agents of the entity ‘SHIELD’. There are some files that I want concerning some weapons of unusual origin that are held within the SHIELD databases. I wish to have access to these files. Mr. Stark is here, I’m afraid to serve as leverage. You see, I have a rather high level of detestation for omegas. I find them to be manipulative, uppity beasts who hold far more power than they deserve. Some have said my values tend to a more…traditional nature. I do not view this as an insult. It truly will be a pleasure to keep one such as Mr. Stark in line whilst gaining information at the same time. I must confess that I am hoping that you will be…difficult about giving me information. I assure you, I feel absolutely no hesitance at providing Mr. Stark with plenty of pain to keep you both motivated.” 

Natasha subsided into silence, for a moment completely uncertain what to do. She could not, of course, give them any information. She didn’t even know which weapons the man was talking about! SHIELD had access to many alien artefacts, and she couldn’t exactly ask him to clarify precisely which ones he wanted! 

Her fingers curled inwards until her hands were balled into tight fists of frustration.

But she couldn’t precisely back-chat the man as it was obvious that Tony would pay the consequence. Thankfully Clint seemed to have had the same idea going by his silence – it was unusual for him to remain silent in a situation like this after all!

Evidently she was taking too long to come up with a reply as the suited man nodded at one of his acquaintances to step forward and plough a foot into Stark’s chest, right below where the arc reactor was positioned causing yet another muffled shriek to emit from the man in unison with the overly-familiar crack of a rib. 

“Stop!” Clint growled, infusing every trace of command into his tone that he could. The alpha who had just punched his friend raised an eyebrow either in mockery of the Widow or in genuine, sardonic amusement, and sent his foot flying into the downed man’s chest once more. “Please. Just leave him alone. Take on someone on your own size! You want to get those answers, then you’d better start wailing on me rather than him. We won’t say a word!”

A mock-grimace of apology flitted over the alpha’s lips before it was morphed into a grin of true contentment. 

“It looks like Mr. Stark is about to have an exceedingly painful day, then. A shame.” Came the cold reply “Just so you know, I am not above using sex as a method of controlling omegas. I find it to be a most efficient strategy.”

“Feh.”

All eyes focused on Tony as he spat a mouthful of bloody phlegm to the ground before levering himself to his knees using little but his stomach muscles and resting there, muscles visibly fluttering in protest at being forced to keep him at least partially upright. 

Just as one of the guards took a step forward to punish him, Tony fixed his eyes on the guard causing the man to falter in his step. Clint was unable to see his friend’s expression as the man had his back to them, but something in it caused the guard to freeze in a way neither himself nor Natasha had managed. 

“You think this is pain? You can break my bones, and colour my skin, but that is not true pain. I know something about that, let me tell you. Pain is having unwanted sex that then results in a child being conceived. Pain is struggling to decide whether you should keep the child or not. Pain is seeing fountains of blood come gushing from where no blood should be and know that you have _failed._

You have failed to do the one task that your body is hardwired to do. Bring a child into the world. A child that was born for you to care for it, to cherish it. You’re hardwired to feel responsible for others, to care for them and keep them safe. Can you imagine what it must be like to know that you have failed at that? That. One. Simple. Task.” 

Clint winced at the sound of loathing that his friend’s voice was layered in. How had he not known about this? What sort of friend was he… If only he could have seen Tony’s face right now! It was keeping the other alpha’s spell-bound as they listened, seemingly unable to move.

“You speak of pain, yet what can surpass that? You seemed shocked earlier at how unafraid I was, and I laughed at you. Let me tell you, that is because I am not afraid of pain or death, even. I am already dead, after all.” 

Clint didn’t even try to supress the wince that spread across his features at hearing Tony’s deadened, lifeless tone. He didn’t think he’d ever wanted to hug the man more. 

“You wish to rape me? Do it. It’s already happened before. I’m not afraid. There is no unknown there for me. You wish to beat me up? Again, nothing new there, sorry to burst your bubble. You know the only thing that’s new about this situation?”

Somehow Tony seemed to darken his tone, the sheer level of _danger_ it now held barely contained within it caused a shiver to run down even the hardened archer’s spine.

“You’re doing this in front of my friends. That was an error. I care for them. Respect them. You’re now hurting them through me. Surely you realise the stupidity of that. You are hurting _mine._ ”

Tony's voice lowered to a truly terrifying growl as he spoke, his tone alone causing one of the alpha's to take a nervous step back.

Clint found that if he stared hard enough into the closest alpha’s eyes, he could see the feral, bloody grin that Tony was sporting reflected there. It didn’t settle the coldness that was laced deep within the archer’s belly.

“I have a lot of anger…contained within me. You’ve now just let some of that loose. I hope you appreciate the stupidity of that. I really do.” 

The alpha who was clearly in charge of the operation continued to eye Tony with speculation and very definite traces of fear. Despite the fact that the omega was in chains, and clearly in no state to be doing anything, he could not help the thrill of fear and unease that was now racing through him.

“Add further bindings,” he spoke loudly to his minions, trying to cover the snorted laughter that the billionaire omega was now emitting, “And a gag. Then…. You.” He gestured at one of the alphas, “take him. Remind him of his place.”

Some time later Tony was returned to his two chained-up team-mates, even more bruised and bloody than before, let alone the specks of other fluids that covered him, he initially refused to look Natasha or Clint in the face, let alone the eye. The scent of shame reeking from him like nothing else causing the two alphas to glance at each other, concerned.

Clint stretched to the outer limits of his chains; his hands and ankles beginning to tremble with the strength that he was pulling at his chains. One of the guards watching took a step forward growling a low "Watch it." as he did so, but was halted in his steps by the look of sheer contempt that Natasha shot at him. 

Clint laid his cheek against Tony's lower calf - the only part he could reach from his current position, and gently rubbed it against the ripped clothing in a mock nuzzle. "Your ours too, Tony." he murmured, quiet enough that only Natasha could hear. They would discuss the rest of the information Tony had revealed at a later date, but for now, that would have to be enough.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like I might be continuing this... 
> 
> Again, unedited. Is anyone interested in being a beta for me? I try to read over my work, but end up getting anxious about posting it as I decide it's not good. I deleted this chapter twice before deciding to just post it, but know that I've made errors that someone might be able to pick up.

The tread of weary, dragging footsteps crushing the dried leaves and twigs underfoot caused Natasha and Clint to both zero in on the direction Tony had been dragged off that morning. That gait had become far too familiar sounding over the fifteen to twenty days or so they had been captured. The sprained ankle that had occurred on their first day was almost certainly broken by now, forcing the billionaire to adopt a dragging limp as he did his best to avoid putting any further weight on it.

Not that their captors allowed him to favour it that much, not with all the stress positions they were having him hold for long periods at a time.

They _had_ allowed Clint to bind it, which at least gave their teammate a bit of support. Seemed they weren’t interested in permanently maiming him. They just wanted information.

Information that Tony refused to give, and neither Natasha nor Clint knew. They had both been forced from time to time to sit there and watch as Tony’s weakening frame was forced to contort from one impossible-to-hold position to another. When he inevitably failed? He was hit until he re-adopted it. Whenever they were present then questions were shouted in both alphas faces, questions that neither knew the answer to. Questions about SHIELD weapons designs which, frankly, neither alpha specialised in.

They were such stupid things. Positions which appeared so easy at first; crouching, with his head bent forward so it was leaning past his knees and his arms held up straight behind him. Or kneeling without allowing his arse to rest on his ankles, but instead hovering about four to five inches above and his arms straight up over his head. Or just doing a half push up with his elbows holding his upper body up in a ‘plank’ position. All positions that were easy enough to hold for a few minutes a time but swiftly became murder for the half hour to an hour that Tony was being forced to maintain them for. 

In a way, it was harder than direct torture would have been. The alphas monitoring were quick to inform Tony that it was clearly his fault that he was unable to hold the positions; he was too weak, too frail. Each time he was hit it was his fault. It made it harder to give him something to rail against as each hit he took was a clear consequence of his own actions as opposed to being senselessly beaten. 

It was an insidious thought, designed to worm its way under his skin and into his brain until his thought processes, already worn down by the constant exercise, sleep deprivation and lack of food, were all twisted and warped. 

Natasha and Clint could see it happening before them, and tried to bolster the omega’s flagging strength as best they could, but there was little they could say as so often they weren’t there to contradict what was said to him. Besides, every time they did say something, then Tony was hit, or forced to hold a pose for a longer period. 

It was vicious, vicious cycle. One that had Tony’s limbs and muscles constantly twitching with all the strain that they were under. He was growing quieter and quieter too. He’d never really recovered from that angry rant the first day when he’d revealed to the group that he’d been raped and had a miscarriage previously. And blamed himself for it. 

Natasha had elected not to quiz the omega on it then, figuring it wouldn’t be long before they escaped and they could talk about it then. She was now slightly regretting her decision, all these thoughts were clearly festering around in Tony’s mind, and nothing she or Clint could say seemed to break through the depression and sheer exhaustion that was coating the omega’s mind.

He was withdrawing further and further into himself as each day passed, almost seeming sullen in his silence. He barely responded when Natasha or Clint reached out for him at night these days, just lying there trembling through his exhaustion and pain. 

That combined with the elements of sexual torture and rape the man was being forced to endure? Natasha and Clint’s ideas for escape were getting more and more desperate and outlandish each day. The previous day Clint had begun to pick apart his shirt sleeve in an attempt to get a thread long enough to do anything productive with. It had only been Natasha’s raised eyebrow that had forced him to recognise the pure futility and stupidity of the gesture. 

It didn’t help that they weren’t getting much sustenance or sleep either. All three were being woken roughly every hour at night – either by having water chucked over them, or just being shouted awake. The pair of alphas were at least able to catch cat-naps during the day in order to keep their strength up. And they weren’t using all the extra calories that Tony was being forced to expend. 

Instead, they were being forced to just wonder daily where the hell their team were? Escape without additional support was looking nigh-on impossible. They were kept under guard constantly, and chained to ensure that they had limited movement anyway. There was nearly always someone who training a gun on the more vulnerable Tony which limited the surprise attacks that Clint and Natasha could pull off. Plus the guards were always careful to never get too close to them.

The fact that they were outdoors didn’t help either. There were limited resources they could use in the forest – no doors to pick, or anything. Tony was too weak by now to maintain a long-distance walk, let alone run, through the forest to escape anyway.

That and it got so damned cold at night. Thankfully it was only late September, so the true cold of winter hadn’t set in yet, but it was still colder than their limited clothing allowed for. Especially since they were all constantly getting water chucked at them, either from their nightly wake-up calls, or the rain that seemed to be permanently drizzling… So much for April showers. It was clearly September shows, this month. 

There was no way about it. They needed help. 

Help that refused to appear magically, no matter how much Clint cursed for it.

All of this brought them back to their current situation, looking out and listening for their team-mates exhausted and pained-sounding shuffle. Keen to see any new injuries that he might be sporting. Clint, in particular, was keen to see him. In his frustration, he’d mouthed off at one of the guards earlier which had earnt him a black eye and dark promises of what his action would ‘force’ them to do to ‘the omega’ as they referred to him, as though it made him less of a person to not call him by his name, in retaliation. 

It was obvious when Tony caught sight of the bruise painted on Clint’s skin. 

The shuffling pace came to abrupt halt as Tony narrowed his eyes, evidently trying to ascertain whether his no-doubt exhaustion-blurred vision was misleading him. Natasha blinked. There was more emotion currently visible on Tony’s face than there had been in the past week. So many different micro-expressions revealing a deeper sense of horror than she would ever have expected over one, admittedly small, bruise.

Before her eyes the horror morphed into terror, swiftly followed by rage as he turned on one of the alphas ‘escorting’ him. The shove by the other alpha aimed to get him moving him again passing beneath his notice under the sheer rage that was assailing him.

Natasha found it impossible to label the noise that emitted from the omega’s throat; somewhere between a shriek, a scream, a shout… “You promised!” came the barely understandable words, the rage underlaid by a barely discernible level of… hurt? Hurt over a broken promise from their captors? Surely that wasn’t right. 

“You promised! You swore! You.. You hurt him! You promised you wouldn’t hurt them! You promised! You promised!”

The words came over and over again, torn from a throat raspy from previous screams as Tony appeared to almost shrink before them all, seemingly broken by a small bruise on Clint’s countenance. 

“You can’t. Can’t hurt them. You can’t! Can’t do it. I did things for you. You wouldn’t. Can’t”

No one saw the fist move until it was crashing into the omega’s cheek, sending him falling to the floor in a muffled heap. The sudden violence seemed so wrong for some reason. All three captives were well accustomed to the almost constant violence offered by their captors, but the silence of it was almost unexpected. It felt like the impact should have been accompanied by a loud crack as skin met skin, or…something. 

Not the sudden silence that now filled the area as time seemed to slow down as Tony slowly struggled to push himself upright.

The silence was …inappropriate.

It should be accompanied by juddering breaths, or more screams, or….something! 

“That’s better, whore.” The other guard grumbled, as he jerked Tony back to a standing position. “We can do what we want, remember that.” 

Tony nodded, a disconnected motion that matched the blankness that had overtaken his visage.

The moment he was re-chained to his usual tree, both Natasha and Clint were stretching out in an attempt to reach him. Touch him. Do anything to reassure him and bring him back from that brink he’d fallen over just moments ago.  
“I’m fine, Tony.” Clint muttered over and over again as he rubbed his cheek over the omega’s calf, so much thinner than the first time he’d done this over a fortnight previously. His wrists, encircled by metal chains, complained at him as the resisting metal chafed at them from the force he was putting into tugging against the tree, trying desperately to get closer to his team mate.

“It’s just a bruise. They didn’t do anything to me further than that. I promise. I’m fine, really.” 

The blankness of Tony’s gaze terrified him as he barely seemed to register the alpha’s words or movements. What had the omega sacrificed to ensure his teammates wouldn’t be hurt? That was the first Natasha or Clint had heard of any sort of deal like that. 

It was only the sound of heavier foot-steps crunching through the damp leaves that forced both alphas to draw their gaze away from their teammate. Natasha didn’t even try to stop the growl from clawing its way out of her throat as the leader of the group approached the trio. “I hope you’re happy.” Her tone, colder than death, was only matched by the threats her furious gaze promised the man before her.

“Not particularly.” Replied the man, who they still knew infuriatingly little about. “I will not get any answers from him like this. If I were to allow the three of you to be closer to each other for tonight, and tonight only, do you promise not to attack my men whilst we move the omega? He will, of course, have a shotgun aimed at him by one of my associates at all times just as added insurance.” 

Natasha and Clint glanced at each other, years of teamwork between the two allowing for a moment of silent communication as they weighed up their options. Whilst the moment would allow for certain opportunities, there appeared to be little they could do with the threat being held over Tony’s head. The benefits of being able to hold Tony and maybe bring him some comfort outweighed the potential negatives. 

Natasha nodded, a single jerk that expressed her dislike of the promise.

“Sensible.” Was the only response as he took a few steps back and beckoned at some of the gathered alphas to begin to unchain each of the trio and move them so that they were all attached to the same tree rather than three separated ones.

As soon as he had enough slack, Clint darted to Tony’s side, wrapping his arms around the shivering man and began to stroke at his hair, his cheek, his shoulder, anywhere he could reasonably touch without overstepping the boundaries of appropriateness. He turned the near-catatonic omega’s head so that it was resting at the junction where his neck and shoulder met, and allowed the omega to hopefully scent that Clint was well enough.

Natasha swiftly joined the pair, growling ferally at the other alphas that were still surrounding the three of them as they were all re-chained to the same tree. She swept an arm around each man, drawing them in until they were both enclosed within her protective circle, and glare at each of their captors until all but two had left them in peace. 

“Tonight.” She whispered, a breathy sound, into Clint’s ear so quietly that even he could barely understand her.

“Tonight.” 

Clint didn’t respond, keen to not alert those watching them to anything, he instead continued to run his hands over Tony’s upper torso, desperate to try and bring the omega back.


End file.
